angles
by WhySoSerious94
Summary: smut warnings on the inside


_**Warnings: so yea like seriously this is basically just pure badly written smut ... not joking. so please amuse me and just pretend like it's a plot.**_

Climbing on the bed Carlos straddled the blonds chest, his Knees tucked under Kendall armpits, placing a hand to grip the head-board before lifting up so his lube fingers his circled his entrance.

"You know Ithink I like you best at this angle" Kendall smirked, running his hands up and down Carlos toned flanks.

Rolling his eyes Carlos two fingers in his hole, stretching himself open, the smallest moans coming from his swollen lips as he rocked his hips down. Pulling the blonds hair he leaned forward, dragging his cock along Kendall's plump lips before slipping in, groaning when he felt the blonds tongue immediately trace along the crown while his own fingers twisted and crooked inside of him.

"mmmm you know I think I like you best at this angle"

Kendall hummed around him, placing his hands on Carlos hips as he curved his tongue around the hard flesh, paying attention to that spot beneath the cockhead, feeling Carlos twitch in his mouth. Taking hold of the base he suckled at the tip, keeping his eyes on the brunette as he took in every inch he could. Pressing his tongue flat along the underside of the shaft before sucking his way up slowly lapping at the crown.

Carlos let out a breathy moan. Mouth hanging open as the blond worked him over. Surprised when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist, controlling the speed of his thrusting fingers. "Fuck " he mumbled holding tight on the blonds hair as his hips started to jerk. Enjoying the feeling of Kendall throat surrounding him before pulling out, wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock and scooting back.

Kendall licked his lips. The taste of the Latino on his tongue making his cock ache." I wasn't done with that"

Taking a deep breath Carlos reached behind him, griping Kendall. Teasing himself as he let it circle his hole a few times." yeah well don't want to come yet." He let the crown breach him, groaning at the slight burn from being stretched so wide. Biting his lip he sunk down slowly, shifting his hips to adjust to Kendall girth as he bottomed out.

Kendall griped his hips, holding him steady, as he shallowly fucked up into him. "Feel so fucking good". Planting his feet on the bed he let Carlos take control. Watching the Latino circle his pelvis a few times before riding him nice and slow. Using his bent legs to lift him up and gravity to bring him down.

Throwing his head back Carlos closed his eyes, focusing on the moment. On the in and out of Kendall dick. The way it filled him up just the right way. The feel of the blondes nails digging into his thighs. "Unh...fuck yes" He was so close. The pressure in his abdomen building to the point where his release was only a few thrusts away. Starting to speed up, he placed his hands on Kendall's chest to steady himself as his bouncing became erratic. Every other movement hitting his sweat spot. He gripped his dick, just getting one good stroke in before Kendall stalled his hips.

"nonono Kendall papi please keep moving" Carlos huffed out, trying to move again but the blonde held him still, slowly lifting him up before he slipped out with a wet pop.

Kendall sat up pushing Carlos on his back, eyes tracing the hard lines of Carlos body. Licking his lips he spread the Latinos legs wide enough so he could position himself comfortably between them. Pausing he took a moment to appreciate the image before him. Carlos cock is hard to the point where it must be painful. Head a purplish pink mixture with come dripping at the tip. Thick veins running along the shaft asking for his mouth. Kendall wet his bottom lip, suppressing agroan.

Kissing his sensitive inner thigh Kendall nipped and sucked at the skin, watching Carlos muscles twitch and jump every time he got close to his groin. Dragged his tongue up, completely bypassing the aching member to dip his tongue in his navel, letting his hands wander down the toned chest pulling on the peaked nipples, smirking at the sharp intake of breath his Carlos made .

"Kendall" Carlos spoke through gritted teeth fighting off the urge to grab the blond locks and force him where he wants him " stop fuckin around"

Kendall looked at him with innocent eyes, moving down so he could suck on the jut of his hip knowing it was a sensitive spot "but you squirm so nicely"

"Kendall"

"okay okay pushy"

Moving back a little Kendall took hold of the thick shaft. Tugging a few times just to hear Carlos wine before sticking his tongue out tasting the what gathered at the crown moaning at the bitter-sweet taste. Dragging his tongue down he took one of the balls between his lips. Lightly letting his tongue caress the sack while his teeth gently nipped at the skin. He trailed his index finger down, hovering over the Latinos entrance, putting pressure on it but not enough to breach.

"ngh..fuckin tease" Carlos moaned, arching his back off the bed when Kendall pushed more firmly,the tip of his finger getting trapped in his heat.

Gripping the base Kendall sucked on the crown, licking up his seed that beaded from the slit. Working up a good amount of spit he sunk down, pressing his lips around the base before sucking his way up, letting his tongue tease the head while he wrapped his hand around the thick shaft, stroking what wasn't in his mouth.

"god" Carlos hips started to jerk, arching his back when his cock hit the back of his throat loving the gaging noise the blond would make before backing off and doing it all over again.

Pulling off Kendall caught his breath as his fingers still crooked inside his boyfriend, the tips of his digits lightly rubbing against that bundle of nerves just enough to drive the other man crazy. inhaling through his nose he sucked Carlos back into his mouth. Slowly sinking down until the crown pressed against the back of his throat humming as he swallowed, vibrations making Carlos hips jerk, slipping him further down.

"Holy shit" Carlos gasped. Holding the blonds head still as he moved his hips, fucking his mouth as he pulled the soft locks, throat wet and tight around his cock making his stomach clinch. Closing his eyes he stopped moving, hold the head still as felt Kendall's throat expand and constrict around him trying to gain air. Letting the blond come up for much-needed oxygen for amoment before plunging back in, using that pretty fucking mouth for everything its worth. He sat up on his elbow wanting to watch his cock defile those swollen pink lips surprised to find green watery eyes stiring right back at him.

"ugh so fuckin pretty" He felt orgasm burned through him. Rocking his hips a few more times before coming hard down Kendall throat while he sucked him dry, fingers still fucking his hole.

Kendall pulled off, breathing hard as he licked at the spunk that were dripping from the corners of his mouth and sat up on his knees, watching Carlos body twitch.

"you know" Kendall said with a raspy voice as he twisted his fingers prodding the shorter man's prostate."I think this is your best angle"

Carlos groaned, feeling Kendall long digits scrape along his hypersensitive inner walls."Kendall please stop"

"nope I want you hard when I fuck you. Want you to beg me. For my cock to fill that tight hole"

Carlos closed his eyes. Kendall's words making his hips push down on the blonds fingers his spent dick giving a helpless jerk.

Glancing down Kendall looking at his now three fingers deep inside is boyfriend, a beautiful contrast between his pale fingers and Carlos honey brown skin. Telling him to bend his legs he lowered himself so he was eye level with fingers. Watching as Carlos seemed to constrict around his moving digits pulling them close Kendall tasted him. Hardening his tongue as he licked along his fingers, feeling the muscles flutter around his tongue. Hearing Carlos take in a sharp breath before moaning his name.

Easing his fingers out Kendall pushed Carlos legs to his chest exposing him more before licking around his entrance. Sealing his mouth around it he sucked harshly, tongue swirling and prodding at the loosened muscles causing Carlos to thrash on the bed. Holding him down Kendall rose to his knees grabbing a pillow and putting it under the Latinos hips as he rubbed the head of his cock around the slick entrance watching Carlos moaned as he spread his legs wider, pleading for him to take him already harder and deeper, but he wasn't giving in.

He took his time. Inching in slowly. Stopping every few seconds to take a deep breath trying to control himself. Eyes flickering down to Carlos flushed face watching how each inch he eased in Carlos mouth would hang open wider. Unknown words being mumbled as Kendall settled inside.

"Fuck los" Closing his eyes Kendall did an experimental buck of his hips, Carlos squeezing around him in the most perfect way that could have him coming at any minute. Running his hands down those strong caramel thighs he drew back and pushed forward nice and slow, making sure Carlos felt the slow drag of his dick as it stretched him, aiming so the tip of his cock so it pressed onto his prostate.

He heard the latino breath out, hands clawing at his chest and arms searching for something to grab onto. Moving down on his forearms to nip on the Latinos ear lobe, Kendall licked the outer shell while he found the right rhythm that had them both gasping. positioning his hips the right way making Carlos mouth hang open.

"ungh" kendall choked out, taking his bottom lip between his teeth when Carlos started to rut wildly against him.

Feeling his release burned in the pit of his stomach he bit on the inside of his cheek wanting carlos to come first. "Come on Los" He spoke next to his ear filling the man beneath him shiver.

"Feel so good around me..ngh so fuckin tight and perfect." He heard Carlos start to breath more heavily wrapping his legs higher up his back as his nails clawed onto the his back rockig his hips down with every thrust kendall made. "You love this don't baby. Feeling my dick so fuckin deep in your tight little ass"

"Ngh...yes" Carlos started to pant Kendalls words sends joltes up his spine. He felt the pressure build up, prick trapped between their sweat slick stomachs creating the most perfect friction. Digging his heels in kendalls back, tugging on the dirty blond locks as he fucked against him. He felt the need burning through out his body and he started to whine pulling the other man as close to his as his body started to convulse, coming hot and sticky between them coating his and kendalls stomach, panting in the blonds ear.

Groaning Kendall pushed his face farther in the latinos neck whispering filthy words as he felt the knot in his stomach start to grow, muscles going tight the feel of his cock suddenly being constructed, how Carlos body seemed to swallow him up. Holding his thighs wide and open as he felt his balls start to draw up, everything going taut before coming with a low groan to the feel of Carlos still clenching around him.

Boneless and out of breath Kendall slowed his movements. Resting his head on Carlos sweaty chest he took a moment collect himself before starting to pull out, stopping when Carlos gripped his shoulders "J-just alittle bit longer".

Nodding he rested his head in the crook of Carlos neck breathing in the heavy scent of sex on his skin.


End file.
